


Pass the Salt

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Daddymonth, Dom Harry, M/M, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Harry, mostly daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For someone else's prompt: </p><p>"could you please pass the salt, daddy?" louis asks. louis’ dad and harry both grab the salt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pass the Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hstoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstoms/gifts).



It started simply enough.

It’s just. Louis likes how big Harry is, likes to revel in how Harry towers over him as he dominates Louis in bed. He likes Harry’s hands covering his hips completely as he pounds into Louis. It’s always felt like a _thing_ to Louis, the size difference between him and his boyfriend. So he could hardly help it, could he? The way the words slipped out when Harry ordered him to his knees after a particularly rough day of denying their relationship.

“I want you on your knees, Lou,” Harry ordered as soon as the door to their suite shut behind them.

Louis was quick to comply, falling to his knees in front of his beautiful boyfriend. And the words just kind of slipped out. “Yes, sir.”

Louis stared up at Harry’s face, waiting for further instruction and noticed the way Harry’s eyes widened just the slightest bit before they went dark, lust pooling in their depths. 

“Say that again,” Harry ordered, hands paused on the zip of his skinny jeans.

“Yes, sir?” Louis said, his tone questioning because he had no idea what the words did to Harry. With all the control that was out of his hands in his life, this small thing, this simple phrase gave Harry back a little bit of the power. It was something he desperately need.

“Like you mean it,” Harry breathed, one hand leaving his trousers to grip Louis’ hair as the other worked them down his hips. 

Finally realizing what was happening, Louis smirked up at Harry. 

“Yes, _sir_ ,” he purred sensually.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Harry cursed, bending to kiss Louis roughly, falling to his knees as well. 

From there it was just an intuitive leap.

After Harry had kissed Louis breathless right there on the floor, after Louis had sucked him off just like he’d wanted, when Harry was in the process of rewarding Louis by fucking the smaller boy with his tongue is when Louis decided to give it a shot. He felt a bit ridiculous working up to it but as Harry kissed sloppily at his rim, Louis was too far into the throes of passion to feel anything other than the pleasure Harry was giving him.

“Oh yeah, _Daddy_. Just like that,” Louis purred, pushing back into Harry’s face.

The moan that sounded from behind him and the way Harry’s grip on his ass cheeks tightened before Harry licked into Louis with renewed vigor was enough to tell Louis that he’d gotten it right. Harry _totally_ had a daddy kink.

If Louis had enough energy, he might have been smug about it. But as it was, he was too close to falling over the edge to manage much more than the backwards thrusts that pushed Harry’s tongue that much further into him.

As though he knew how close Louis was, Harry’s hand came around Louis’ waist and gripped his cock, wanking him slowly and purposefully.

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis moaned, head buried in his arms. “daddy, _please_. Please let me come.”

Harry’s hand sped up, working Louis’ length mercilessly until the older boy came with a shout of _daddy_.

 

~@~

Along with Harry’s new sense of power, came a new confidence in the bedroom. While out in the open Harry (purposefully or not)made it obvious that he’d do anything for Louis, follow him anywhere, behind closed doors Louis returned the favor giving in to Harry’s every salacious whim. And “daddy” had become a permanent feature in their routine.

When Harry sucked on Louis’ neck, leaving marks that he knew would get him into trouble (which he did constantly because that’s how many fucks he gave) it was to a chorus of _”daddydaddydaddy”_. When Harry teased Louis’ cock with his mouth, taunting the older lad endlessly, it was only after a desperate “ _please_ , daddy” spilled from Louis lips that Harry would relent, finally letting his boyfriend come. When Harry, with slick, clever fingers brushed over Louis prostate leaving Louis begging to have Harry’s cock buried inside him, agreed to give Louis what he needed, it came with the order to not come until daddy gave permission. And Louis did his best to never disobey daddy.

He couldn’t always control it though. Harry was just _so_ domineering. And it was such a turn on. If you had told Louis three years ago that the cute, little 16-year-old he’d met in the bathrooms on X-Factor would one day be bending him over the arm of a couch, attaching leather cuffs to his wrists, and making him come until he saw stars, Louis would have laughed at you. And then he would have wanked to the thought. But the _point_ is: he wouldn’t have believed you. He knew, now, how lucky he was. Even when he was bad. Even when he came without permission and he saw Harry’s lust darkened eyes go just a bit darker. Even when Harry was punishing him, spanking him hard and fast. Every “please, daddy” that slipped from his lips was a desperation-tinged cry for _more_.

So Harry gave him more. And “daddy” bled out into their daily life, following them outside of the bedroom.

A whisper of what Harry was going to do to Louis when they got home during a concert, a playful spank here and there that wasn’t quite as playful as it looked, a pinch in _just the right place_ during an interview, had Louis whispering “please” and “thank you” and always, _always_ “daddy”.  
So it shouldn’t have been entirely unexpected when Louis slipped while they were on break. 

It was dinner. Louis’ sisters and brother were at their grandparents’ house for the evening giving his mother a night off so it was just Louis’ parents, Louis, and Harry.

"Could you please pass the salt, daddy?" Louis asked. 

Louis’ dad and Harry both grabbed the salt.

Everyone realized at the same instant. Johanna’s eyes bugged out. Harry’s cheeks went pink. Louis’ dad let go of the salt like it was on fire. Louis watched it all with a growing sense of amusement.

“I didn’t need to know that,” Louis’ dad said scrubbing at his eyes with his hands like he could somehow wipe the mental image away. “I _did not_ need to know that.”

~~~

Later, when Louis’ dad is awakened by cries of “daddy” from down the hall, he buries his head under his pillow and tries to ignore it.

And if Louis is being extra-loud on purpose, it’s only so Harry will give it to him _that much harder_.


End file.
